Passion of the Mages
by KnightStalker1.0
Summary: Warlic/OC smut Vallenncianna's meddling cousin is at it again - and there is no escape this time! Is there forgiveness afterwards? Read and see. Add-on to "Eleven Winters of the Mages", but can be read stand alone (you should really read EWOTM first though!) :) Enjoy!
1. The Potion

Warlic walked into the potions lab where Vallenncianna was working on a new project.

"What are you up to, love?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Raven wanted me to make this potion for her," she said, not taking her eyes off of her work.

The older mage raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" He wasn't especially trusting of his lover's meddling cousin - though the last time she meddled, they got together...ignoring that thought, he listened for a reply from the orange-haired, pink-eyed mage.

"Dunno, she wouldn't tell me and I don't recognize it," she shrugged against his hands. "Will you move your hands please, it's cutting my mobility?"

"Sorry," he replied and did as she asked. "Where's the recipe?"

"Right here," she nodded to her left. He picked up the parchment, but quickly placed it back on the lab table at her noise of protest. The white haired mage read the recipe, deemed it something he had never seen before, and therefore must be very new, if not experimental.

"I'm almost done making it, just needs another Joy Shard, a pinch of Diamond Dust and some Sweet Palm," she listed slowly as she added the reagents. "Now, I let it rest for an hour."

The hour quickly passed and Vallenncianna got up to pour out one of the two servings of potions.

"What are you doing Valley?" her former mentor asked.

"I promised Raven that I would test it," she replied simply.

Did he mention that he didn't trust Raven all that well?

"Well, then you're breaking your promise," he stated curtly and pulled the vial out of her hand, "I don't trust her."

"I know you don't, but she'd never give me something to hurt me and then ask me to try it - she's not that bad Warlic, she really isn't!" she pleaded.

"You're seventeen, I don't care. I'm breaking your promise for you," he said and downed the potion in a single gulp.

She snorted, grabbed the second serving and swallowed it before the 5,000+ year old mage could protest.

"Tastes like..." she made a thinking face and then finished, "Chocolate covered strawberries..."

The older mage imitated a cat with peanut butter on the roof of its mouth as he contemplated the taste, "Must taste different according to the person. I taste...honey-glazed almond cookies..."

"Like the ones I made last year?"

"Yeah, but there's something a little different to this taste...can't quite put my finger on it..."

She shrugged, "The potion's effects should be setting in soon."

Vallenncianna leaned up against the lab table, waiting patiently for the potion to take its course.

The effects started very subtly, just a hint at a time.

The young mage looked over at her lover, and noticed him a bit more attractive than usual - maybe it was the new flush to his cheeks. He looked a little more attracted to her as well...

After the initial pull, the potion took full hold of its consumers.

A pale hand tangled in orange hair as two sets of lips met, hunger burning in the two lovers' eyes. Warlic pulled Vallenncianna close to him, crushing her body to his, deepening the kiss. Tongues battled for dominance, the mages barely coming up for air. Hands wandered while lips and tongues explored skin.

The Blue Mage picked his love up bridal style and quickly strode to his room while they had enough sanity as to not go at it in the lab where Nythera, Cysero - hell, even Celestia or Twilly - could walk in on them.

Pulling away the kiss for a moment, Warlic fumbled with the door knob and finally just used a spell to get the damn thing open. He pulled it shut with his foot and promptly pressed Vallenncianna up against the wall, a leg between her thighs.

The girl's last thought before she fully succumbed to the lust and madness was:

_Oh __**fuck**__, I made an __**aphrodisiac**__..._


	2. The Madness

Warlic's tongue invaded Vallenncianna's mouth as she proceeded to grind against his thigh placed firmly between her legs.

The older mage groaned into her mouth as her hand brushed against his growing erection. He was trying to stay somewhat sane, but what little sanity there was, was slipping away faster than a bit of sand in the world's biggest hourglass. He placed his mouth against her neck, licking and nibbling, sucking lightly when she moaned due to his ministrations. His one hand tangled in her hair, the other was fighting to open her robes.

"Ahhh, let me help," she rasped as quickly undid her robes - he swiftly pulled them off of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the bed while he undid her bra and threw it to the floor. He set her down and helped her take off his robes as well. He pushed her back on the bed and hovered over her, tasting her skin and drawing circles around her pert nipple with his tongue. He took the hardened bud into his mouth as sucked as a hand toyed with the other breast, rolling the pink nub between his fingers. She was writhing under him, moaning and gripping his hair.

He switched breasts, making sure each got proper treatment. As his left hand pleasured her breast, his right hand trailed along her spine, making her arch into him. During one such arch, his manhood - barely contained in his boxers - grazed against her clothed womanhood. She took a sharp intake of breath as he groaned and thrust his hips into hers.

"Oh god," he groaned and buried his face in her neck.

His hands fumbled to remove her panties, while she did likewise with his. Once the offending pieces of clothing had been removed, they were thrown to various parts of the room - including hers on the ceiling fan and his on the bookshelf.

They kissed feverishly, fingers intertwining. Her hips bucked up towards his, but he quickly took his hands away from hers and held down her hips.

Vallenncianna got nervous as Warlic shot her a devious, mischievous grin. He lowered his head to rest at eye level with her slick folds.

She threw her head back on the pillow as his tongue gently stroked her most sensitive area - sucking lightly at the little bundle of nerves hidden within her folds.

"Ahhh! Oh, oh...ah - Warlic!" The pleasure was too much for her poor brain to try to make coherent phrases.

His hot tongue slipped inside her, salty sweet juices flowed into his mouth. He swirled and twirled, causing a coil to tighten within her. He added in a finger.

"Oh god - oh...oh god..."

A second joined the first.

"Ah - ah Warlic...I...I...can't take...

The third finger did the trick.

"Oh, oh...Oh god - oh, oh - ah, WARLIC!" she came with a scream of his name. He licked her clean, savoring her taste - it was addictive despite the saltiness.

He pulled back and looked at her. She was gorgeous - still coming down from the high she just experienced. Her face was flushed; her skin glowed with a slight perspiration - her nether regions shiny with her release and his saliva, her long, orange hair fanned out around her.

He kissed her tenderly, her essence still on his lips and tongue. She seemed not to care as she responded, lazily at first but then with growing desire.

She bucked her hips up toward him, wanting to feel the ultimate connection.

"Please," she moaned.

He kissed her feverishly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, he entered her.

Oh dear god, she was _impossibly_ tight...she felt so good - hot and wet around him, hugging him like a glove...

She winced - it wasn't her first time, but she was going to be sensitive from the damage that had been caused when she was raped when she was young. He kissed away the few tears that leaked from her eyes.

After staying still for a little bit, she whispered, "Move. Please."

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered.

"You're going to have to, for this to get better," she told him fiercely and moved her hips against his.

He kissed her swollen lips and set a slow pace, easing in and out of her to help her adjust. She started responding, much faster than he had expected - but he wasn't complaining in the slightest.

The pace sped up, the moans increased in frequency and loudness. The distinct sound of the skin meeting was echoed in the room. Another coil was building up inside of her and he felt his release approaching also. He reached down and played with her clit, his left hand toying with her breast again and their lips colliding, tongues battling once more.

"Warlic..." she moaned in between kisses.

"Me too, Valley..." he groaned in response."Look at me baby."

Her pink eyes bored into his purple ones, love shining through the lust.

With one last thrust she clenched tightly around him, crying out in ecstasy, milking him for all he was worth. His released coated her insides and he cried out her name.

He pulled out, shaking, and rolled over to lie beside her. The older mage played with the orange hair fluttered around his love's naked body.

"It's been a long time since I've done anything like that," he told her.

"I'm sure," she smiled tiredly at him. "I've always been nervous about having sex - but with you I guess I don't have to be."

"And why is that?"

"Because I love you," she told him, her eyes latching onto his.

He smiled and replied, "I love you too." He chuckled, "But it doesn't mean your cousin is getting away with this."

Vallenncianna laughed with her lover as they held each other close.

Now, she felt confident and complete - and nobody - not even _Cysero_ - was going to be able to bring her down for days.


	3. The Aftermath

There was a knock on the tent flap the next day. Vallenncianna finished boxing up the aphrodisiac for her cousin and told Warlic that she'd answer the "door".

The Orange Mage opened the tent flap and welcomed her meddling cousin, Raven, inside.

"How'd the potion work?" the brunette DragonWarrior asked slyly.

"You knew what it was."

Raven Loss closed her bright purple eyes as she laughed, "I thought you two needed a push in the right direction."

"We didn't really need it..." the mage muttered.

"Are you complaining?"

"It wasn't necessary," she started and held up a hand to silence her cousin who was about to protest. She smiled and whispered, "But thanks anyway."

The girls laughed, winked at each other and hugged. The mage handed the DragonWarrior the box of aphrodisiac potion, "Here Not that you _need_ it."

"I never said it was for me! This is for my stubborn bubbly, peppy sister - you know my polar opposite? - and that workaholic paladin boyfriend of hers!"

"I don't think Artix will take well to your impure plans..."

"So, if he doesn't and ends up accidentally killing me, I would like lilies or roses at my funeral," she stated with a firm nod.

The mage sighed, "You are impossible. Get out of here," she playfully shooed the scheming DragonWarrior away.

"Oh, do you still have the recipe?" the brunette asked on her way out.

"I think Warlic burned it - to keep Cysero out of it, you know?"

"I hear ya - alright, thanks for the potion!"

"See you at your funeral!" the mage called as her cousin disappeared along the trail leading to the portal.

Vallenncianna laughed to herself as she returned to the lab. She was surprised when Warlic pulled her into his arms and nibbled her neck.

"And you said you were tired..." the Orange mage teased.

"I'm not anymore," the Blue Mage replied.

They shared a lusty glance and all she said was:

"Bedroom. _Now."_

_He was more than willing to oblige._


End file.
